yugioh apocalipsis
by kare ginomoto
Summary: light agents dark,angels agenst demons,and the door bituin the sky and hell is opened,now the moon and the sun must bit the dark and shut the door before the apocalipsis is realest.yugioh! apocalipsis story by kare ginomoto a.k.
1. the girl of the brasalet

Yugi was sick this day so yami took his place, and the way to school atem dosnt look where hes going and bumps into a he look at her and see's a small about 12 or 13 years, she goes without sayin anything and atem getes to look at a strange object in her arms and goes an...  
after school atem see's the in the door of the school she apologises and give atem the Dark Magician and says "Sorry but you dropt this when I bumpt into you", Atem says "Oh no problem" the told atem 2 "im sorry for taking your card wanna go to some place to get out the wary tomarrow?" Atem says "oh well yes ok" before she leaves atem asks "whats yourr name" she said "Kare, Kare Ginomoto whats yours?" he says "Yugi" ,she says "Ok Yugi see you tomarrow", but before she leaves she gets hit by a boy and tells her "Give me all your cards" Kare was about to give the boy her cards when Atem challages to a duel...  
at first the guy seems weak but surprises atem with Zoa, but atem uses a combo with Dark Magician and Magical Cylinders and beat him now Kare wants to know more abouth him and atem about her strange braclet that has the Millenium Eye...


	2. yami and kare ,a new destiny c

3 day have past since Yami saw Kare and Yugi is still sick so he doesn't know about Yamis date, that night Yami is still thinking since the day he got back from the Outer World it was like he still had something to do then he met Kare and he noticed her strange bracelet ... Why did Yami come back and what does Kares apparition mean. There was only one way to know any it was going with Kare...

In the morning Yami gets dressed and goes to the park when he gets there Kare is already waiting for him, and they leave... Well hey leave and go to the arcade Kare then tells Yami how much she love duel monsters and they both buy cards in the game shop. Kare buys Magical Pigeon and magical acadamy, Yami buys Gravity Axe and Warrior Title ... The Yami asks Kare "Why did you buy those cards?" Kare says " because these cards work with my favorite card" Yami asks "what's your favorite card?" Kare says "Dark Magicaian Girl and yours?" Yami says " The Dark  
Magician"

When they got to the arcade Yami see Gony and tells Yami "Yugi longo time no see" Yami says "Very true" then Gony looks at Kare and says " do you want to play like Yugis last friend?" Kare says "Well im not good at dancing but okay" the she goes up in the stage and starts the game but in a while Kare gets very tired and Gony "I don't want to dance someone so easy to beat" then Yami says "Kare get down you cant beat him" then Kare says "No! in all my life its always stopping me but not this time I'll beat Gony!" and even now she wasn't as Gony but Kare beat him...

While they were walking to the restaurant Yami asks Kare "how did you beat him?" Kare says "Well with determination Yugi, when you want to do something if you think you can you can" ... When the got to the restaurant everyone knows Kare and they get seats very soon ... After eating Kare leaves Yami and goes for candy, in that moment Shadi appears and tells yami to look for the girl of the bracelet that has some think to do in his new journey and that girl will change his life...


	3. yami and kare , the destiny c2

After Shadi tells Yami what he has to do Kare returns and tells Yami "Yugi are you okay?" Yami looks at her and says "oh well yes im okay why do you ask?" kare sees "well I saw you so serious that I thought something was wrong" Yami says "no its okay lets go on", Kare and Yami go on but in middle of all the people Yami hears a boy say that a new tournament will come in 2 days then Yami whispers "Kaiba will never learn that he can beat me" kare sees "who wont learn what?" Yami says "oh no nothing lets go on", well they keep walking Yami hears "I heard only duelists with International titles can assist" after that starts, without them knowing Mai see's them and spies on them.  
In the tournament you must give your r t card again, Then in that moment it starts to rain and Yami covers Kare and she looks at him and say "thank you" Yami says "no problem" but the street starts to fill with water and Kare tells Yami that they should got to her home.  
When they get there Yami see that she live in a Mansion when there Yami says "You live Here?" Kare responds "yes this house as given to me by my mother" Yami asks here "where is your mother?" Kare sees "she's dead...I don't have a family my parents dies when I was born and i don't have anyone I live here alone..." with some expressions Yami says "I'm sorry Kare sees "no problem" Kare knows Yami the house and tells him "Yugi can I ask you a favor" Yami says "Ok what" Kare sees "Well I have to take a bath every night and I was wondering if you can bathe with me: Yami say "uh Kare I ... I cant" Kare sees "Why?" Yami says "Well your a and im a boy and that's not right" Kare sees "well I came from it is but okay" Yami see's Kare and says "okay but we have to do something to cover ourselves" Kare sees "Okay!" when they got to the bathroom Yami see's that its enormous ... while in there Yami asks Kare "Kare why do you have to bathe every night?" Kare sees "Cause of my cancer you see when I was born I got cancer the hot water helps keep my temperature normal and I have heart cancer and that's a very delicate situation for me" Yami looks at Kare and is feels very worried if Kare dies he'll loose a new friend and even worse Kare could be the reason that Yami was sent back and he has to know why that night Yami sleeps next to Kare and wonders that can all of theses successes mean...


	4. Let the tournament comence

¡Let. the tournament comencé!

At the next day atem goes back to home, when hi gets their yugi files better and tells atem" thanks for the help atem, hope it wasn't to much for you",atem tells yugi " no its ok actually I had a very good time with some one I gust new" yugi sees "im glad well you seed something of a tournament , so lets go!", then yugi gets ready for the tournament and lives .

When hi gets to the park joey, Tristan, tea and mai are their, when yugi gets their mai sees "gees what, yesterday I saw are little friend yugi with a girl!" joey sees "what no way, yugi!" Tristan sees "wow... hey yugi ho is the girl? Do why now her?" yugi sees "well ... I don't now what your talking about "mai sees "what but I saw you! I min no one else uses that hear cut " yugi seas " I was sic ... so I let the pharaoh in charge , so I don't now what hi cud of don or ho that girl was ..." then tea sees" so you don't now ho that girl was" yugi sees no, I don't " then joey seas well cal the pharaoh and ask him , but when yugi was gana call atem ,kaiba appears and sees, " welcome duelist well ill be short in this time I pretend to prove ho I the best duelist, but im not gana participate, why? Well lets gust say that I had a encounter that I can't forget "then yugi tells atem" aahhhh... Kaiba still remembers our duel hi still doesn't now what to believe" kaiba kips talking and at the end seas well duelist let the tournament commence!" in that moment atem tells yugi" yugi please let us go " yugi seas " ok " and wishes everyone good lock and lives .

When their walking yugi asks him self " why dos atem have so much of a hurry ?" the yugi changes pleas with atem and atem goes on , in the park atem I invited to duel by a guy with very strange close but atem and yugi accept the duel and they start , the guy that asks yugi for a duel starts to win and yugi tell atem" atem we cant lose case only the 8 best duelist can get to the semifinals and we have to get their " atem tell yugi " yes I now "then the boy summons grate shield gardna , but atem didn't now and attacks him with beida the magna warrior and hi gets a damage to his life points that live him in 7500 life points , but atem and yugi have and ace in their sleeve , atem uses the axe of despair and quick attack and destroys his monster , hi summons a new monster in defense mode and atem summons gasel the king of mystical beast , but before atem gats to attack the boy activates arms and leg tablet and traps atem in it , then yugi sees" what ...! What's happening explain your self?!"... Then the boy sees "well I used the dark magic of the shadow realm to trap your friend ... those are the orders of my master ", then yugi sees "know what atem can't help mi and ho knows what this guy can do, our ho is his master!?"...

TO BE CONTINUED...


	5. yugi vs Rain , a new enemy

yugi vs. Rain , a new enemy

yugi is in trouble without atems powers hi cant counterattack , then yugi tells the boy " what's your name?" the boy tells yugi " my name is rain" , then yugi asks rain " where did you get those powers ? Rain!", but rain doesn't tell yugi, and hi continues the duel, yugi doesn't have a good hand and hi has to change things , but rain can still attack his monster and take a good part of rains life points and that's what hi dos , hi attacks yugi and destroys his monster, then hi attacks yugi directly , but yugi stops him with kuribo , but rain destroys his monster with raigequi and gets to attack yugi , now yugi only has 2400 life points and rain has a monster with 2600 attack points , but when yugi thighs that its all over hi heirs atems voice , atem sees to yugi " yugi ! Don't worry hi has captured mi but only in your mined I can still help you "yugi seas "wow thanks but I can't do any thing "atem tells yugi "no! You can!", and atem tells yugi a combo that can help him to win first yugi activates monster reincarnation and brings kuribo back, then hi activates multiply and courage attack and destroys his monster and for the end hi activates monster reborn and revives the dark magician and attacks rains life points and wines the duel .

yugi tells rain to release atem , but rain gets up and runs , then yugi sees " oh no now what do we do ?" , but in that moment atem is released by a staring power , when atem I fry hi goes after rain and makes a obiblion and scents rain to the shadow realm , but the atem asks him self what was the power that realist him . 

then a portal appears and a voice that sees " good gob ,very good gob my friend ", yugi seas " ho I it tell mi ho are you ? " hi sees " well mi friend my name is devil " yugi and atem say " devil!" then devil sees " yes , you did a very good gob but their is still a lot more to came and in time you'll now mi and why your back atem ! " atem seas " why... how do you now my name ?" , devil sees " that you will now it in time" . Then the portal disappears and a light in the sky that tell atem "got to the church, atem fallow mi, atem and yugi go to the near church went they open the door in the front sits theirs a staring person that gets near and near to them ...

TO BE CONTINUID ...


	6. atemand yugi ,2spiritson1body

atem and yugi feel very strange when they see that the spirit that they see looks like a angel, yugi treys to go near it but it disappears and appears behind them and sees "yugi motou wood you like to live like before " yugi sees" what , b...but how?" the angel sees" I can give you the life you had yugi! And don't worry I wood give atem I new life to!" atem sees" how... how do you now my name "the angel sees" I now you from some time ago! Pharaoh! "yugi sees "now way! she herd you in my mined!" atem sees" you new mi!? "the angel sees" yes my pharaoh! and I can give you and yugi the life you both wish!" yugi sees" o yea! And what is the life whey wish ?" the angel sees "you yugi , you wish to be like you had before , you and you friends safe like before !, and you atem , you wood like to now about your self, why your hire,what can you do ?,and what is your mission, without putting in danger those you love !" yugi sees" well pharaoh ,what do you say?" atem sees "even thou I like to be your partner yugi I still wood like to see how it feels to be mi agene, and to do what I have to do without putting you or the rest in danger !"yugi sees" ok pharaoh , let's do it!" yugi and atem tell the angel" ok!"But atem sees "wait!, How can I do this if I don't have a body!" the angel sees" I may give you your body!, the same one you use to have!".

Then the angel tells yugi" give mi your puzzle!" yugi sees"why?" the angel sees"you see atem will need the puzzle when you to are separated and ill give it to him , if you use the puzzle well im separating you the puzzle will stay with you and atem cud not use it any more !"yugi sees" if it's for that then ok!" yugi gives the angel the puzzle.

The angel sees" fallow mi pleas "yugi sees" where are whey going?" the angel sees"to atems tumb" atem sees" my tumb?!"She sees "yes, I made a path so whey can go to your tumb from hire, there lies your body, so I may separate you!", when they get there the angel tells yugi to put him self in front of the sun that's drawn on the wall, yugi does it and when hi gets in position the angel starts to say strain words "ate os arem nom oremo boku ..."one she's don't shi takes out a very strange knife and shi cuts yugi with it, yugi and atems mined are separated and yugi falls of the platform ,then atems soul and body from in side the tumb are united ,then shi sees" love ,light ,ereality, power, time, dark ,immortality !for the power of the gods bring life to pharaoh atem!" atem appears on one side of the tumb and the angel sees "you be welcome pharaoh ,and sun ill come back to bring back your memories !"then shi puts her hand it atems chest and sees"for first time in 5000 years I hire your heart atem!".

When yugi wakes up hi sees something in front of him but hi doesn't now what it is, when hi seas better hi notes that it's ... its atem in his own body,yugi gets up and wakes atem and sees" it works you have your own body "atem sees" thank you how can whey pay ... "atem looks and she's gone .

When they get out atem sees" hue was that girl?, cud shi be the girl of the bracelet ?,what did shi mine when shi seed " ill see you agene"?, how did she do this?...

To be continued ...


End file.
